Left behind
by Nordwind
Summary: Tala macht einen Spaziergang durch den Schnee und findet sich letztendlich dort wieder, wo er immer am meisten Verständnis gefunden hat... Kein ShonenAi!Liedtext:Linkin Park Somwhere I belong


Left behind Somewhere I belong

Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Horizont gesunken und die Flammen, die vor einer knappen Stunde noch den Himmel bedeckt hatten, erloschen. Es war schon recht spät und die Dunkelheit der Nacht schlich leise durch die Gassen und Straßen der großen Stadt. Ihre Finger glitten über die spiegelglatte Scheibe des Fensters, erfolglos. Sie fanden keinen Weg hinein. Schneidend kalter Wind trieb einige Schneeflocken gegen die Scheibe, wo sie kleben blieben und das Glas mit ihrem Blumenmuster überzogen.

Der Raum war klein, für eine einzige Person jedoch mehr als groß genug. Die Wände waren einmal weiß gewesen, doch die Zeit hatte sie grau gefärbt. Der Boden bestand aus knarrenden, alten Holzlatten. In einem kleinen Kamin in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes brannte ein Feuer, davor stand ein altes Sofa, das, auf Grund seines schlichtweg hässlichen Äußeren, komplett von einem schwarzen Stoff verdeckt wurde. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gab es eine kleine, blassblaue Einbauküche, die gerade einmal für das Nötigste Platz bot. Ein dampfender Kessel stand auf einer der beiden Herdplatten und brodelte gemächlich vor sich hin. An der Wand, unter dem Fenster, stand ein kleiner, morscher Tisch der über und über mit Büchern bedeckt war und aussah, als würde er innerhalb des nächsten Augenblicks unter seiner Last zusammenbrechen. Er wurde von zwei groben, aber deutlich stabileren Stühlen flankiert, von denen einer ebenfalls mit Büchern beladen war. An der übrigen, freien Wand gab es nur eine Tür, die weit offen stand und auf einen engen Flur hinausführte.

Es klopfte.

Stille.

Ein Augenblick verging.

„Verdammt, mach auf, ich weiß, dass du da bist!" rief eine Stimme von draußen. Sie klang seltsam dumpf durch das dicke Holz der Eingangstüre hindurch.

Schließlich kamen Schritte den Gang hinunter und ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss herumgedreht. Die Türe besaß einen kleinen Spion. Ein Blick hindurch zeigte eine dick vermummte Gestalt, die auf den Stufen stand.

zuvor…

Spencer trat in das kleine Wohnzimmer und durchbohrte mit seinem finsteren Blick einige beschriebene Bögen Papier in seiner Hand.

„Tala", sagte er in das Zimmer hinein ohne aufzublicken. Der rothaarige Russe sah von dem Buch auf, das auf seinem Schoß lag. Er saß auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken an die Terrassentüre gelehnt, die über und über mit schneeweißen Eisblumen verziert war. „Hier steht etwas von einer zweiten Mahnung wegen unserer Stromrechnung. Kannst du dir das mal ansehen." Desinteressiert wandte Tala seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu.

„Leg es auf den Tisch." erwiderte er schlicht. Spencer runzelte die Stirn und sah zu seinem Teamleader hinüber.

„Tala", begann er erneut. „Ich glaube das hier ist wichtig." Tala starrte ihn mit seinen kalten, stechend blauen Augen an.

„Ich kümmer mich drum." erklärte er gereizt. „Später." Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes hielt Spencer dem Blick des Rothaarigen stand und starrte zurück, dann schließlich drehte er sich Schulter zuckend um, legte die Papiere auf den kleinen Tisch und verließ den Raum. Zufrieden wandte sich Tala erneut den beschriebenen Seiten in seinem Schoß zu, jedoch nur solange, bis er hörte, wie die Haustüre aufgeschlossen wurde und Schritte sich näherten. Die Türe fiel lautstark ins Schloss.

„Tala?" rief Bryans Stimme etwas gedämpft durch den Schal, den er bei diesem Wetter wohl trug. Tala schloss für einen Moment die Augen und klappte sein Buch dann zu. Er sah gerade rechtzeitig auf um zu beobachten wie Bryan mit einer gefüllten Plastiktüte den Raum betrat. Der silberhaarige Russe platzierte die Tüte auf dem Tisch und zog dann seine Handschuhe und den Schal aus.

„Ich hab gerade Kornilov getroffen." erklärte er ohne große Umschweife. „Er will die Miete haben." Tala stand auf.

„Und warum kommst du damit jetzt zu mir?" Bryan hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als ihm der verärgerte Ton in der kalten Stimme seines Teamleaders auffiel.

„Weil du-…" setzte Bryan an, wurde jedoch von Ian unterbrochen, der mit einem Schrei ins Zimmer gerannt kam.

„Tala!" rief er. „Spencer hat-…"

Mit einem lauten Krachen knallte Tala sein Buch auf die hölzerne Tischplatte. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er an Bryan und Ian vorbei, wobei ihm Letzterer mit noch immer geöffnetem Mund hinterher starrte. Tala trat in den Gang hinaus, nahm seine Jacke vom Haken und zog seine Schuhe an.

„Tala, wohin willst du?" fragte Ian irritiert.

„Spazieren." fauchte Tala den Kleineren an. Er riss die Haustüre auf. Beißende Kälte schlug ihm entgegen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er hinaus und zog die Türe mit einem Krachen hinter sich ins Schloss.

Tala stieg die wenigen Stufen zur Straße hinunter und blieb dann stehen. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief die klirrend kalte Winterluft ein, die wie tausend feine Nadeln in seiner Lunge stach. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und ging mit langsamen Schritten die Straße hinunter.

Es schneite. Tausende und Abertausende kleine, federleichte Flocken fielen auf ihn und auf die Welt um ihn herum hinab und hüllten die Stadt in friedliches, gedämpftes Schweigen. Alles um ihn herum war weiß, nur der Himmel war in einen dunkleren Grauton gefärbt. Seine Schritte hinterließen tiefe Spuren im Schnee, der den ungeräumten Gehweg unter sich begrub.

Die meisten Kinder in der Abtei hatten den Schnee gehasst, denn er bedeutete, dass es von da ab noch viel kälter sein würde. Tala war es immer egal gewesen. In der Abtei war es sowieso das ganze Jahr über kalt gewesen, was machten ein paar Grad weniger da noch für einen Unterschied? Zuerst hatte er den Schnee bewundert, seiner reinen, weißen Farbe wegen oder für die filigranen Eisblumen, die er auf die Fensterscheiben zauberte oder für die Stille, diese wunderbar friedliche Stille. Später hatte er erkannt, dass der Schnee nichts weiter war als eine Maske. Eine kalte, starre Maske, die alles Hässliche verdeckte, aber nur verdeckte, nicht zerstörte. Sobald der Schnee verschwand war die Welt wieder genauso hässlich und laut wie zuvor. Von da an hatte er sich gefühlt, als wäre er selbst mit einer dicken Schneeschicht überzogen.

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness  
__Linkin__inside of me _

_(I was confused)_

Spencer, Bryan und Ian hatten den Schnee auch nicht gemocht und als sie alle noch klein gewesen waren, hatten sie Tala oft verspottet, ebenso wie viele andere, wenn er in den wenigen freien Augenblicken am Fenster stand und den Tanz der weißen Flocken beobachtete. Damals waren die drei noch nicht einmal halb solange in der Abtei gewesen wie Tala. Tala hatte sich überlegt, ob er ihnen erklären sollte, was ihn am Schnee so sehr faszinierte, doch er hatte es sein lassen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie über ihn lachten, er hatte es niemals gemocht, wenn jemand über ihn lachte. Eines Tages hatte er es Kai erzählt, dem einzigen Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang, der schon in der Abtei gelebt hatte, als Tala gekommen war. Kai hatte genickt. Er hatte ihm zugehört und dann genickt. Nichts weiter, kein Lachen, kein Wort, einfach nur ein schlichtes Nicken, während sie beide am Fenster gestanden und die weißen Flocken beobachtet hatten.

_And I let it all out to find that  
__Park__I'm not the only person with  
these things in mind  
__Somewhere__(inside of me)__  
_

Sie hatten nie wieder gewagt ihn zu verspotten. Niemand hatte es später gewagt ihn zu verspotten. Sein Körper war mit einerkalten Schneeschicht überzogen und niemand konnte sehen, was darunter lag. Irgendwann hatten sie plötzlich alle zu ihm aufgesehen und er war zu ihrem Anführer geworden. Wann? Wann war das gewesen? Wann hatte er jemals gesagt, dass er über andere bestimmen wollte, dass er anderen sagen wollte, was sie zu tun hatten? Wann hatte er sich dazu bereit erklärt die Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Für alle Siege und Niederlagen? Wann hatte er beschlossen sich um alles zu kümmern?

_But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing   
__Belong__that I've got left to feel  
(nothing to lose)_

Tala hatte nie für all das geradestehen wollen, das andere getan hatten. Hatte sein Team ein Match verloren, war es seine Schuld gewesen, weil er sie nicht gut genug trainiert hatte. Hatte sich einer aus dem Team falsch verhalten, war es seine Schuld gewesen, weil er ihnen nicht genug Disziplin beigebracht hatte. War einer aus dem Team auf Grund von Bestrafung verletzt, war es seine Schuld, weil er die Strafe nicht auf sich genommen hatte. Wann hatte er sich dazu bereit erklärt jede Schuld auf sich zu nehmen? Wann hatte er sich in diesem Netz verfangen und warum half ihm niemand heraus?

_Just stuck, hollow and alone  
__Songtexte__And the fault is my own,  
and the fault is just my own_

In der Abtei war alles anders gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Vorteile gehabt, die natürlich in den negativen Aspekten nahezu ertranken und doch waren es Vorteile gewesen. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das Tala erst bemerkt hatte, als es mit einem höhnischen Lachen im Nichts verschwunden war.

_And I've got nothing to say  
__Alle__I can't believe I didn't  
fall right down on my face  
__Linkin__ (I was confused)  
_

Anfangs war es egal gewesen. Nachdem die Abtei aufgelöst worden war, hatten sie nicht hilf- und mittellos dagestanden. Die BBA und Teile der russischen Regierung hatten die Abteischüler unterstützt und ihnen unter anderem vorübergehend finanziell unter die Arme gegriffen. Viele waren bereits zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt, doch noch mehr hatten Schwierigkeiten diese wieder zu finden und einige besaßen keine Angehörigen mehr. Tala hatte sich nur ungern helfen lassen, doch er besaß kein Geld. Alleine hätte er sich wahrscheinlich schon irgendwie durchschlagen können, auch wenn er ein halbes Jahr auf der Straße hätte schlafen müssen, doch er war nicht alleine. Er hatte sich immer ausgemalt, wie er, wenn er einmal frei wäre, gehen könnte wohin immer er auch wollte und dass er tun konnte, was er wollte. Er hatte Moskau verlassen wollen, vielleicht sogar Russland, aber so war es nicht gekommen.

_Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way  
__Park__I imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)_

Als er zum ersten Mal einen Schritt aus freiem Willen macht, hatte er bemerkt, dass er keineswegs einfach gehen konnte um zu tun was immer er wollte. Er hatte einen Schritt gemacht und hatte bemerkt, dass es jemanden gab, der ihm folgte, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn beobachtete um zu tun, was immer Tala tat. Er hatte sich herumgedreht und seine Hand ausgestreckt, doch bei der Hand war es nicht geblieben. Inzwischen stützen sie sich auf seine Schultern. Das höhnische Lachen perlte lauter in seinem Kopf.

Warum? Warum ausgerechnet auf ihn? Er war Teamleader gewesen. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er sich auch um andere Dinge kümmern musste. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung. Er wusste nichts über Gesetze. Er hatte ebenso große Ahnung von Rechnungen wie Spencer und er konnte ebenso wenig Geld aus seiner Tasche zaubern wie Bryan. Er wusste nicht wie man elektrische Geräte reparierte oder dazu brachte, dass sie genau das taten, was man wollte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Drei hatte er nie einen Fernseher besessen oder ein Radio oder einen Computer.

_What do I have but negativity?  
Cause I can't justify  
__Belong__Why everyone  
is looking at me  
(nothing to lose)  
_

Und doch fragten sie immer ihn und doch überließen sie alles immer ihm und doch sahen sie immer ihn an und doch stützten sie sich immer noch auf ihn. Dabei stand er doch vor demselben Berg wie sie und er hatte ebenso wie sie keine Karte auf der ein Weg eingezeichnet war und er konnte ihn genauso wenig verschwinden lassen wie sie. Er war genauso hilflos wie sie und doch warteten sie immer noch darauf, dass er alle Probleme mit einem Fingerschnippen aus dem Weg schaffte oder ihnen zumindest sagte, was sie zu tun hatten, damit es geschah. Wenn er könnte hätte er es längst getan, oder? Er hätte alles getan oder hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr?

_Nothing to gain  
__Songtexte__Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
and the fault is just my own_

Nein, er hatte keine Lust mehr. Er wollte nicht mehr so leben. Er wollte nicht mehr für alles geradestehen müssen, für alles verantwortlich sein. Er wollte nicht mehr der sein, der sich darum kümmern musste, dass alle taten was sie sollten, dass niemand aus der Reihe tanzte und so den anderen schadete, dem Team schadete. Er wollte nicht mehr für andere entscheiden. Er wollte sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Er wollte am liebsten einfach gehen und nur noch für sich selbst entscheiden. Sich nur noch um sich selbst kümmern. Es war ihm egal, ob er im Freien schlafen musste oder ob er einmal nicht zu Essen haben würde. Ihm war alles egal, solange er nur seinen freien Willen hatte. Er wollte doch nichts als frei sein.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,  
what I thought was never real  
__Lyrics__I wanna let go of all  
the pain I've held so long  
__Lyric__ (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)_

Er war von der einen in die andere Falle geraten. Und obwohl diese um einiges angenehmer war, war es nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war nicht, was er sich erträumt oder erhofft hatte. Und es war nicht, was sich Spencer, Bryan und Ian erhofft oder erträumt hatten. Tala war es egal, wo er wohnte und wie, für ihn war alles besser als die Abtei und etwas anderes als die Abtei kannte er nicht doch bei den Dreien war es anders. Für sie hatte es ein Leben vor der Abtei gegeben. Sie waren normal aufgewachsen und normal zur Schule gegangen, anders als er.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel,  
__Liedertexte__like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something  
__Liedertext__I wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Tala starrte in den grauen Himmel hinauf. Flocken fielen in seine Augen, doch er schloss sie nicht. Es war kalt und er hatte keine Lust mehr ziellos durch die Gegend zu laufen. Es war sinnlos und alles andere als gut für seine ohnehin ein wenig angeschlagene Gesundheit. Er senkte den Kopf und sah sich um. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wohin er gegangen war und im Schnee sah sowieso alles anderes aus. Er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, bis er erkannte, wo er schließlich gelandet war. Er zuckte die Schultern. Wieso auch nicht. Er schob seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und ging dann mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf eines der nahezu lächerlich kleinen Reihenhäuser zu.

Kai Hiwatari musterte seinen nächtlichen Besucher leicht irritiert durch den kleinen Spion. Wer auch immer es war, besaß wohl keine Uhr, denn es war für seinen Geschmack viel zu spät für einen Besuch. Er musterte den Fremden etwas genauer.

Die Gestalt trug einen schwarzen Anorak mit Kapuze, die die Person sich tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Als Kai die Türe öffnete, hob die Gestalt den Kopf und feuerrote Strähnen kamen unter der Kleidung zum Vorschein.

„Tala." bemerkte Kai tonlos. Beim Klang seines Namens zuckte der rothaarige Russe beinahe unmerklich zusammen.

„Psst!" zischte er, worauf Kai lediglich eine Augenbraue hob. „Ich glaube ich werde verfolgt." erklärte er auf Russisch. Kai sah an Tala vorbei und ließ seinen Blick über die menschenleere Straße gleiten. Nichts rührte sich.

„Und?"

„Ich frier mir hier draußen den Hintern ab." erklärte Tala beinahe empört. Kais Blick heftete sich wieder auf das Gesicht des rothaarigen Russen. Es war Winter und es schneite, allerdings war Tala das russische Klima gewohnt und konnte ihm nicht weiß machen, dass er wegen ein paar Grad unter Null fror.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Du wohnst hier."

Die Skepsis in Kais kalten Augen wandelte sich in einen typischen Was-du-nicht-sagst-Blick.

„Ach zum Teufel", murrte Tala. „Lass mich einfach rein."

Kai zögerte für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und trat zurück.

Tala folgte ihm in die warme Wohnung und warf die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss. Mit ihm kam mindestens eine Tonne Schnee, der nun auf dem Fußoden begann sich in einen See zu verwandeln. Kai beobachtete diese Metamorphose missmutig, während sein Besucher sich aus mehreren Schichten dicker Kleidung schälte. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und ging in den angrenzenden Raum um Holz im Kamin nachzulegen.

Tala zog währenddessen seine Schuhe aus, um die sich inzwischen ein Gewässer ausgebreitet hatte, das dem Pazifischen Ozean Konkurrenz machte. Tala murmelte leise russische Flüche, von denen manch einer Kai dazu bewog irritiert eine Augenbraue zu heben, weil das Gesagte entweder keinen Sinn ergab oder die bildliche Vorstellung so skurril war, dass man es besser bleiben ließ. Die Schuhe des rothaarigen Russen waren ebenso aufgeweicht wie seine Socken, die er nun ebenso auszog und in die Pfütze auf dem Fußboden fallen ließ.

Ein schrilles Pfeifen ertönte und Tala verstummte. Seine Miene hellte sich langsam auf, als er sah, wie Kai vom Kamin zur Küche hinüberging. Barfuss, wobei seine Füße nasse Spuren hinterließen, folgte er seinem Freund hinüber.

„Tee. Da komm ich ja genau richtig!"

Bevor er jedoch einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Kessel machen konnte, traf ihn ein Lappen direkte ins Gesicht.

Kai warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu, den Tala böse erwiderte, bevor er missmutig auf den Lappen in seiner Hand starrte und dann zurück ging um Kais Wohnung vor einer Überflutung zu retten.

Nach getaner Arbeit ließ er sich auf den inzwischen geräumten Stuhl fallen und nahm seine Tasse mit dem brühend warmen Tee in beide Hände. Auch der Tisch war von seiner Last befreit worden. Die Bücher stapelten sich nun auf dem Fußboden. Tala nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und ließ sich dann gegen die Lehne zurücksinken ohne den Becher aus seinen Händen zu geben. Kai saß ihm gegenüber und starrte mit abwesendem Blick aus dem Fenster. Tala folgte seinem Blick. Das Fenster gab den Blick auf die Straße frei, die der rothaarige Russe vor wenigen Minuten noch heraufgekommen war. Ohne zu zögern griff Tala nach dem blassblauen Vorhang und zog in vor das Fenster. Kai wandte den Kopf ab und warf ihm darauf einen genervten Blick zu.

„Was?"

„Das ist paranoid." bemerkte Kai trocken. Tala wollte zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als mit einem Mal ein schrilles Klingeln erklang. Tala hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist das?" wollte er wissen. „Deine Alarmanlage?"

Kai warf ihm einen weitern wortlosen Blick zu, bevor er aufstand und zum Telefon hinüber ging. Er hob den Hörer ab.

„Kai Hiwatari."

„Ist Tala bei dir?"

„Bryan?"

„Nein, Sherlock Holmes."

Kai verdrehte die Augen und sah dann aus dem Augenwinkel zu Tala hinüber, dessen Augen sich ein wenig geweitet hatten, der rothaarige Russe verstand es jedoch seine Überraschung zu verbergen und so war sogleich jeder Ausdruck wieder aus ihnen verschwunden.

„Also?"

„Nein." antwortete Kai schlicht auf Bryans Frage.

„Falls du ihn siehst, sag ihm, er soll sich bei uns melden." damit legte Bryan auf. Kein Wort zum Abschied. Nicht das Kai etwas dergleichen erwartet hätte. Er starrte noch einen Augenblick lang auf den Hörer, bevor er ebenfalls auflegte und zum Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Also?" fragte er schließlich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an Tala gewandt.

„Also was?" erwiderte der Rothaarige, als wüsste er nicht, wovon Kai sprach.

„Warum bist du hier und warum ruft Bryan ausgerechnet bei mir an, wenn er dich sucht?"

„Braucht man jetzt schon einen Grund um einen alten Freund zu besuchen?"

„Seit wann sind wir alte Freunde?"

Tala hielt einen Augenblick lang inne und schien zu überlegen.

„Seit du die Abtei verlassen hast, würde ich sagen, davor waren wir richtige Freunde." Kai schüttelte den Kopf und ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

„Warum bist du hier?" wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal.

Tala seufzte. Der rothaarige Russe legte seine Arme auf die Tischplatte und bettet seinen Kopf darauf.

„Keine Ahnung, ich war spazieren und bin dann hier gelandet. Vielleicht hab ich gedachte das hier wäre der letzte Ort, an dem sie mich suchen würden." murrte er. „Aber scheinbar haben sie überhaupt keine Skrupel mehr." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Früher konnte man sich noch darauf verlassen, dass man Spencer alles erzählen konnte, wenn man nicht wollte, dass Ian es erfährt und umgekehrt hat es genauso funktioniert und bei dir und Bryan auch. Keiner von denen ruft freiwillig bei dir an und schon gar nicht Bryan. Wahrscheinlich haben sie Streichhölzer gezogen und Bryan hat verloren." Kai sagte nichts. Er wiederholte seine Frage kein weiters Mal. Tala hasste Fragen genauso sehr wie er selbst und wie er selbst würde Tala reden, wenn er reden wollte. Tala wollte reden.

„Hast du gewusst, dass die BBA ein Programm gestartet hat um die Familien der Abteischüler zu finden?" Der rothaarige Russe schloss die Augen. Kai nickte. Er wusste davon. Mr. Dickensen hatte es ihm erzählt und ihn um seine Mithilfe gebeten, doch Kai hatte nicht viel für ihn tun können. Kais eigene Eltern waren lange tot und an entfernten Verwandten, die er im Leben noch nie gesehen hatte, war er nicht interessiert. Er wusste, dass es bei Tala nicht anders war. Boris hatte die Eltern des Rothaarigen erschossen, als dieser gerade einmal drei Jahre alt gewesen war. Sie waren eine der ältesten Generationen der Abtei gewesen. Es hatte nicht viele vor ihnen gegeben. Die meisten Kinder der Abtei waren ihren Eltern einfach weggenommen worden, ohne dass jemand hatte sterben müssen. Kai und Tala waren zwei der wenigen Ausnahmen. Die Meisten hatten die Chance wieder bei ihren Familien zu leben sobald man diese ausfindig machen konnte.

„Dickensen war bei uns in Moskau und hat gemeint, dass er alles tun würde, was in seiner Macht steht. Er hat uns nach unseren richtigen Namen gefragt. Weißt du wie lange mich niemand mehr Yuriy genannt hat?" Er seufzte leise. Kai runzelte die Stirn.

Es war seltsam Tala so zu sehen. Es war lange her. Es war der Tala, den Kai vor vielen Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Der Tala, der hinter der Maske aus Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit steckte. Es war nicht der Tala, den Boris und die Abtei geschaffen hatte. Dieser Tala trug einen anderen Namen. Es war der Tala, den vielleicht nur er kannte. Der Tala, der sich manchmal gehen ließ, der gerne sprach, zuhörte oder mit dem man einfach Schweigen konnte.

„Weißt du, ich weiß, dass meine Familie tot ist. Ich hab es ja selber mit angesehen, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern kann. Und eigentlich ist es mir auch völlig egal, was die BBA macht, solange sie keine detaillierten Berichte mehr über das Leben in der Abtei von uns fordern, aber Spencer, Bryan und Ian sind erst später in die Abtei gekommen, für sie…" er ließ den Satz unvollendet und schwieg nun. Einen Augenblick später schaute er auf und sah Kai an. Seine ungewöhnlich blauen Augen wirkten mit einem Mal nicht mehr so schrecklich kalt und leer. „Wenn deine Eltern noch leben würden, würdest du zu ihnen zurückgehen?" Kai musterte seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen einen Moment lang eingehend. Kai wusste, dass die Frage eigentlich nicht an ihn gestellt war oder zumindest eigentlich anders lauten müsste. Es ging nicht um ihn, Tala wusste, dass er keine Familie mehr hatte. Abgesehen natürlich von seinem Großvater, dessen Position allerdings außer Frage stand. Es ging nicht darum, was er, Kai, tun würde, es ging darum was Spencer, Bryan und Ian tun würden. War Tala deshalb zu ihm gekommen?

Kai schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Es war mit Sicherheit nichts das, was Tala hatte hören wollen. Die Antwort, die Tala hören wollte, gab es nicht. Trotzdem nickte der rothaarige Russe leicht.

„Ja", murmelte er, „Ich auch nicht." Tala schloss erneut die Augen und Kai wartete eine Weile, doch sein ehemaliger Teamkollege sagte nichts mehr.

„Tal?"

„Hm?" Tala sah nicht auf.

„Du weißt, dass sie nicht einfach gehen werden." meinte Kai und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt freundlich und entspannt. „Selbst wenn die BBA ihre Familien findet."

„Jah", erwiderte Tala vage. „vielleicht." Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Tala sich schließlich aufrichtete und seinen Kopf mit den Ellenbogen an der Tischkante abstütze.

„Weißt du noch, damals in der Abtei", begann er. „Als wir uns vorgestellt haben, wie es sein würde, wenn wir frei wären? Frei zu tun und zu gehen was und wohin wir wollten? Spencer wollte unbedingt Pilot werden, weil sein Vater Pilot war. Ian wollte seinen Hund wieder sehen. Er hat immer von diesem elenden Köter erzählt. Und Bryan wollte seinen Bruder in Deutschland besuchen. Wir alle wollten nie mehr trainieren müssen, nie wieder Beybladen. Wir wollten morgens ausschlafen, wir wollten essen können, wann wir wollten. Wir wollten nach draußen gehen können, uns frei bewegen und manchmal einfach nichts tun. Wir wollten irgendwohin, wo es warm war und wo die Winter nicht so kalt waren. Wir haben nachts davon geträumt, wie es sein würde wieder in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen. Weißt du noch? Wir wollten all die Dinge sehen und tun, von denen wir nur im Unterricht gehört haben. Von den Dingen, von denen sie uns nichts erzählt haben, fang ich gar nicht erst an. Sie haben uns erzählt, dass die Welt da draußen die Hölle sei, aber wir dachten, es wäre der Himmel. Wir haben davon geträumt da draußen irgendetwas zu erreichen. Aber weißt du was?" Er schüttelte beinahe traurig den Kopf. „Ich scheuche sie jeden Morgen aus dem Bett, damit wir früh mit dem Training anfangen können. Wir haben gerade genug Geld für Strom, Wasser und die Miete, von Essen ganz zu Schweigen. Wir haben zu oft verloren. Die Abtei war die Hölle, aber das hier." Er breitete hilflos die Arme aus. „Das hier ist nicht der Himmel. Das hier ist einfach nur die traurige Realität. Wir haben Nichts von dem, was wir wollten, außer unserem freien Willen. Und weißt du was? Mir ist das völlig egal. Mir reicht das, ich hab mein ganzes Leben als Gefangener gelebt, aber…" er brach ab. Kai starrte ihn schweigend an. Er wusste, was Tala meinte. Er selbst hatte auch sein ganzes Leben als Gefangener gelebt, ob nun in der Abtei oder unter seinem Großvater. Er brauchte nichts, solange er nur tun konnte, was er wollte. Bei Spencer, Bryan und Ian war das anders. Sie waren viel älter gewesen, als sie in die Abtei gekommen waren. Sie kannten ein Leben, das Tala und Kai nicht kannten. Kai war es egal, er musste sich nur um sich selbst kümmern und er hatte das Geld, das seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten. Bei Tala war es etwas anderes. Er trug die Verantwortung und die anderen Drei verließen sich auf ihn. Sie sahen zu ihm auf, auch wenn sie es nicht ganz offen zugaben.

Kai wusste was Tala hatte sagen wollen. Ihm genügte es, aber den anderen Dreien vielleicht nicht. Das Leben außerhalb der Abtei war nicht so, wie sie es sich in ihren utopischen Träumen vorgestellt hatten. Es war nicht so einfach. Es war alles andere als einfach und nicht annähernd so schön.

Plötzlich stand Tala auf.

„Ich geh jetzt besser." erklärte er und ging auf den Flur hinaus um seine Jackenschichten wieder anzulegen. Kai folgte ihm einen Augenblick später.

„Danke für den Tee." meinte der Rothaarige schließlich, öffnete die Türe und trat in die Kälte hinaus. „Man sieht sich." Er stieg die Stufen hinab und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den dichten Schnee, der im silbern im Mondlicht glitzerte. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und der Himmel war dunkel und klar.

„Tala?" rief Kai ihm nach. Tala blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Fragend blickte er zu Kai hinauf. Dieser griff nach seiner Jacke und seinen Schlüsseln. „Ich bring dich hin." Der Rothaarige sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nett gemeint, aber die Straßen sind nicht frei." antwortete er einen Moment später. Kai zuckte lediglich die Schultern und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Ich wollte bei dem Wetter sowieso nach draußen gehen."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf Talas Lippen. Er wusste, was diese Worte wirklich bedeuteten:

Du bleibst nicht alleine zurück.

_I will never know myself  
__Alle__until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel, anything  
__Linkin__else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything  
__Park__until I break away from me  
I will break away,  
and find myself today  
_


End file.
